Edward, Don't Forget
by SarcasticCharm
Summary: During New Moon Bella is left lifeless. When she enters a talent show will she sing her true feelings. Or will the pain be to much? One-shot! EXB! Song: Don't forget By: demi lovato


Emirii: Ok guys, When I was reading of my friends (TwilightLover2014) parodies over Bella singing a song called Don't Forget by Demi Lovato I HAD TO WRITE THIS! It just fir so perfectly in my head!

I was walking to my beat-up truck after another dreadful, sorrow-filled day at the school. I had been left lifeless ever since _he_ left. I can't say his name or slashes of pain would consume my sanity and my already in pieces, heart. When I came up to my truck, I found a flyer on my wind-shield. I pulled it off and looked at it, pulling my hair out of my face. In bright, bold, red letters, it read

High School Talent Show

I sighed and threw it into my truck and drove home. When I walked through the door Jacob was there. His eyes eager and filled excitement.

"Guess Who's entering the School talent show?" He asked grinning. I furrowed my brow in suspicion.

"You?" I asked hoping it to be the right answer. He's grin became bigger after my response. He stared at me with his big black eyes. Horror struck my being and I grimaced. I was entering the talent show…

***

Walking out the parking lot to the High School was painful. Thinking of all the eyes on me when I can onto the stage. Peering at me with judgment and cruel accusations of the superficial remarks in their minds. Well I might as well get it over with. At least I was last, but people tell me last is the one you remember the most. Oh god…

Jessica did a tap dance, while Angela read her poetry, which was quiet good I had to admit. Mike sang a ridiculously crude song called "White and Nerdy". It was coming to the end of Tyler's Rap. I was up next. My palms became sweaty as my breathing hitched into 5th gear.

"And last but the least folks, Our own Bella Swan!" Mr. Banner hollered, which echoed through the gym. I walked slowly and carefully on stage as a small cheer came from the crowd. I felt my stomach twist into knots and my vision become blurry. So to ease the pain of singing about _him_, I closed my eyes. I waved my hand to the band and they began to play.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret (Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and quietly whispered into the mic.

_Edward…_

_You've Forgotten _

_About us… _

I opened my eyes to find the crowd roaring with cheers. Angela had a couple tears in her eyes as mike had his jaw dropped. I still felt empty as I quietly walked off stage to my truck out the door. I hoped with all my heart no one saw the tears falling from my eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I stood quietly under the bleaches to hear _her_ since that mutt signed her up for the talent show. It's good for her, to be in another human activity she usually won't be a part of if she had a choice. She walked onto the stage beautiful as usual with a small bit of innocence that I loved so.

She moved her silently to signal the band to begin. My eyes widened in shock and dismay as I heard an angel's voice start to sing.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret (Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along   
She hesitated for minute and whispered with quiet pain layered in her voice.

_Edward…_

_you've forgotten  
About us… _

I knew if I were human right now tears would be streaming down my pale cheeks. The crowd cheered as they should have. She bowed and quickly and quietly walked off stage. When she pushed the door open I saw the glim of a tear roll down her cheek. I whispered for her, but only I could hear…

"I will never forget…"


End file.
